Primersegundotercerprimer beso
by Gretzilla
Summary: -Nada, solo es un beso. -¿Solo un beso? En serio no puedo procesar un beso como si fuera algo tan simple Oneshoot//Taiora


Primer-segundo-tercer-primerbeso

_By:GretZilla//pocket_rebelion_

_El título es muy largo, lo sé, este es un one-shoot más largo de los que acostumbro hacer, es raro en mi escribir fics con finales felices y jocosos, pero una vez al año no hace daño hahaha , espero que les agrade y dejen sus comentarios!_

_Hecho para misión_insana_

_---_

-¡Tai!

-No te escucho

Gritaban con intensidad los amigos pues la fiesta tenia un excelente equipo de sonido, incluso las ventanas retumbaban.

El chico le señalo un lugar escondido, así las ondas del ruido no llegarían tan fácilmente a ellos, eran unas escaleras de caracol, de esas que dan directamente a la azotea, ambos llegaron empujando al tumulto de gente, subiendo y sentándose en los peldaños de metal, de ahí se podía ver la cocina en donde algunos de sus compañeros jugaban "botella".

-No me gusta ese juego – dijo Sora

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta, besar a personas que no me gustan.

-Yo juego si hay alguien que me agrada.

-Pero… no siempre te va a tocar besar a alguien que no te agrada.

-Ya lo sé, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

-Y si no te toca ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo es un beso.

-¿Solo un beso? En serio no puedo procesar un beso como si fuera algo tan simple, no es que por eso estamos como estamos, nadie respeta un beso es increíble que sea la única que realmente aprecia eso por que digo si quieres a alguien se lo das ¿o no? no se lo das al primero que te lo diga la botella-

Tai interrumpió las quejas de su compañera con un beso.

Se quedo tan atónita Sora que solo tomo un trago de su cerveza.

-Sora, hay dos tipos de besos… los que arriesgas y los que no, los que no te interesan darlos por que sabes que no significan nada y estos, donde mis ganas de callarte con uno son más grandes que el miedo a que me rechaces.

Sora no sabia por que pero en ese momento sintió la noche más húmeda de lo que en horas previas estaba, tanto así que los músculos comenzaron a dolerle , llevando su mano a su boca, el castaño esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto la pelirroja

-No seas exagerada

-Me acabas de dar mi primer beso

-¿Cómo? , los ojos de este se volvieron enormes, ¿Fui tu primer beso?

La chica asentó con la cabeza.

-Pero... Pero… ¿y ese chico del equipo de futbol de quien fuiste novia?

-Nunca le di un beso

- Tu me dijiste que…

-Mentí, es ridículo tener 16 años y novio y no haber besado, ¿no crees?

-Mmm… -- hizo una mueca

-NO contestes, acabas de darme mi primer beso, con aliento alcohólico, en una fiesta en la que nos metimos de colados.

-Perdón –

-No te preocupes, nos terminamos la botella y nos vamos.

-Esta bien.

Kamiya se sentía culpable pues quería besarla y lo hizo, pero de haber sabido que era el primer beso de ella, lo hubiera hecho más lindo… ahora me odiara de por vida – pensó.

Como buen amigo fue a dejarla a su casa, ella aún tenía esa mirada casi apagada por la ilusión que el había roto.

-Sora, antes de que lleguemos, ¿Podrías hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? – Conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que le pedía mucho, pero esa no era su real intención.

-No creo, que funcione, pero lo intentaré.

-Mira, la luna esta realmente hermosa hoy ¿no lo crees?

-Si, es verdad – dijo con desgano.

Le agarró la mano firmemente, la vio directo a los ojos ella estaba nerviosa, se acercó Tai, dándole un beso profundo, separándose y dándole una margarita que había arrancado en el camino.

-¿Por qué ..?

-Considera esto tu primer segundo beso. Se que no querías que fuera yo el que te lo diera, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Oye, no me puse así por que tu me lo diste, al contrario que mejor persona para dármelo, que tú… el problema es que no creo que haya significado lo mismo para ti. Y eso fuera simplemente un beso.

-Cualquier cosa relacionada contigo, no es simple mucho menos insignificante.

En el rostro de su amiga se asomo una discreta sonrisa.

-Cierto… ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de hace rato?- pregunto intrigada

-¿Qué de todo?

-Lo de "mis ganas de callarte con uno son más grandes que el miedo a que me rechaces. " – pregunto intrigada.

-Significa que quería besarte y lo hice.

-Si entendí eso, lo que no entiendo es por que

-Por que últimamente pues… te has arreglado más y…

-No me he arreglado más. ¿Te gusto?

-Si.- contesto el castaño sabiendo que a juzgar por los hechos previos era inútil negarlo. , y se que esto tal vez te parezca raro, pero… -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Honestamente Sora no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos en ese momento.

-No

-Esta bien… -la desilusión invadió la cara del chico. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que no te conozco lo suficiente – soltó una carcajada la chica.

Tai no sabía en que estado de ánimo clasificarse.

-Si, Tai, me gustaría pues, intentarlo, creo que nos iría bien.

El semblante del castaño cambio radicalmente.

-¿Sería muy pronto si te quiero dar un beso?

La chica solo movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

Tai sujeto delicadamente la cabeza de esta, dándole un beso de esos que solo se dan cuando se esta enamorado.

-Declaro esté, nuestro primer, segundo ,tercer primer beso- sentenció Tai

La ojiazul solo río y así juntos caminaron por la calle, pero esta vez agarrados de la mano, unidos por aquel amor que ahora los unía.

**FIN**


End file.
